The Infamous Marauders
by Xo DaNiElLe 03 oX
Summary: Nicole Potter tells her 10 year old son, Jimmy, about his uncle and his friends, the Infamous Marauders
1. Preface

Preface

"Mommy, what was Uncle James like?"

Nicole, or Nicky Potter was sitting at her kitchen table with her ten year old son Jimmy. Jimmy had his mother's black hair, and his uncle's mischievous smile. Jimmy was a lot like his Uncle James and loved hearing his mother talk of her brother, even if it was only a little bit or a quick story.

"I've told you a million times, Jimmy he was just like you!" Nicole exclaimed. She was trying to clean up the breakfast dishes. Her husband had gone to work, leaving her and Jimmy alone.

"Mommy, tell me the whole story! I wanna know!" Jimmy complained.

"I don't know hunny, why don't you go upstairs and play, or do something constructive for a while," she suggested. This way she could clean up a bit, and have time to think of what to tell him.

She pulled her long curly hair into a bun with a tap of her wand, and continued to clean. She had a pretty good life here. She had married her Hogwarts sweetheart, Evan, and they were married a year after Hogwarts.

Her parents had died in her seventh year, and her and her brother James stuck together through that time. If only James and his wife hadn't died a year after THEY had gotten out of Hogwarts. Nicole and Evan had been married a year, and were expecting Jimmy when they had died.

They were the cutest couple and the nicest people you could ever meet. They had hated each other for the longest time; it was surprising that they got together. But some people saw it coming, like Nicole's best friend Danielle. She was really good at telling whether relationships would last and things like that.

So Nicole and Evan had one child, and were expecting another one, and were really happy with their lives. Nicole only wished her brother and sister-in-law were here to share in this. See they themselves had had a child before they died, but Nicole had only seen him once. He looked just like his father, it was so cute.

But young Harry was sent to live with his aunt on his mom's side, and was told he would be better off there. Nicole though differently, and made arrangements to check up on him in a way he would never know.

Harry would be about Jimmy's age, and Jimmy couldn't wait to meet him. He had no idea that that wasn't possible.

"Mommy, now?" Jimmy asked running down the stairs.

Nicole thought about it, and decided it would be best if she told him the whole story, since he would be going to Hogwarts extremely soon.

"Okay. Where should I start?" Nicole asked.

"Um, what about how he met Remus and Sirius?" Jimmy replied.

"Okay, I'll shorten that though," Nicole replied.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were very high in society and constantly held huge parties with all of the other "important" people.

Nicky and James, their kids, were always forced to go to these parties, and rarely had fun. But at this one particular party, they were going to have more fun than they planed.

Nicky was off talking to Danielle, her best friend, while James was sitting under a table in the ballroom. He was extremely surprised when another boy climbed under the table.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think people usually hid under here," the boy replied while he began backing out.

"It's ok, stay. I could use some company," James replied with a smile.

They sat and talked for a while, and even managed to make a peep hole in the table cloth.

"Hey it looks like that boy is lonely, let's invite him under," James suggested. His new friend, Sirius, looked skeptical, but agreed.

"Psst!" James said.

The boy looked around.

"Down here!" Sirius whispered. The boy looked like he was losing his mind.

"We're under the table you idiot!" Sirius said.

It looked like something clicked in his head, because he climbed under with them, and the three of them sat under there for the rest of the party.

"I wonder where James wondered off to," Nicky thought out loud.

"Who knows," Danielle replied pushing her long reddish hair behind her ears.

Hey….i thought this would make this story more "intresting"

Let me know at u think!


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two:**

"Is that enough for you?" Nicole asked her son.

"Mommy, what about Hogwarts? I want to know everything!" Jimmy yelled.

"Fine, then you can help me with my chores, and I'll tell you the story," Nicole improvised.

"That's not fair!" Jimmy yelled, but agreed to it in the end.

"Let's get going then."

* * *

A young James was running around King's Cross Station. He had been separated from his mother, not that he really cared. He and his best friend Sirius were having plenty of fun with their game of tag.

"You'll never get me!" James yelled as he looked over his shoulder to see Sirius catching up to him. While James was looking behind him he had ran right into this elderly woman.

"Watch where you're going you little brat!" she scolded him.

"Sorry Ma'am," James said and started walking away when the woman began to talk again.

"Where are you parents?"

"Well my dad is at The Ministry of Magic, and I'm not sure where my mom is. Maybe she's already at Platform 9 ¾," James rambled on.

"Ministry of Magic? Platform 9 ¾? How much TV do you watch young man?" The woman questioned.

"What's a TV?" James asked.

"A child that doesn't know what a TV is? I've never heard of such a thing!" The woman fussed.

"A grown up that never heard of The Ministry of Magic? I'VE never heard of such a thing," James said.

"James?" Sirius called. He soon spotted his friend talking to an elderly woman.

"James! Over here mate!" Sirius yelled once more.

"Well I have to go, my friend is waiting," James said and began to walk away once more.

"Wait a minute, you're not going anywhere until we find your parents," the woman said.

"But-but!"

"But nothing, no child should wander around by themselves," the woman said, and grabbed James by the arm and pulled him along.

"But- but," James tried again.

"Let's go see the ticket officer," the lady said and pulled James over to a booth.

"Excuse me, but I found this child wandering by himself," the woman said to the man standing there.

"How old do you think I am? Four?" James said angrily.

"Shush," the woman said.

"Excuse me," a voice said behind him. James turned around to see not his mother, but a girl whom he didn't know.

"Excuse me," the girl said, she looked quite young, with her golden blonde hair.

"Yes," the woman turned around to face the stranger.

"I'm this boy's mother," the stranger said.

"You have to be kidding, you don't look much older than the boy," the woman said.

"Well, what can I say, I had him when I was young, and I have kept myself healthy. So if you would kindly release my child, I would be very grateful," the stranger finished.

The woman just stood there in shock as the young girl motioned for James to follow her.

"Come along sweetie. Why did you run off like that?" the girl lectured James, but he could see a smile on her face.

"Ma'am, you might want to watch how much TV that child watches!" the woman once she snapped out of her daze.

"I would if I knew what a TV was," the girl mumbled.

Once they were out of earshot, the girl said, "Hello, I'm Andromeda, Sirius's cousin. And NO I am nothing like my family either."

"Uh, Hello," James replied dumbly.

"How stupid can you get? Getting taken captive by some old hag?" Sirius asked his friend.

"I didn't mean to," James said. Normally it was the other way around, James scolding Sirius.

Andromeda, used to her cousin, just took the boys to the Platform, and let them free.

"You be good now, ya hear?" she said and walked away with a boy they didn't know.

"Let's see," James said as he and Sirius walked around the platform.

"There she is, talking to Mrs. Rocks," Sirius said pointing to two women, both of whom were pretty wrapped up in their conversation.

"Let' get this over with, I can't wait to see what kind of trouble we can cause at Hogwarts!" James said.

"Come on Felicia, let's check this one," Lily Evans said. She and her best friend were looking for a compartment aboard the Hogwarts Express.

"There's only a boy in here. Come on," Felicia answered and dragged Lily inside.

"Hello, I'm Felicia Rocks, and this is Lily Evans, can we sit with you?" Felicia said really quickly.

"Uh, sure," the boy said not really caring. He had grayish eyes, almost like a wolf's, and light brown hair. Normally, he would have been very attractive, had it not been for his pale, thin face. He looked as if he had been sick for quite a while, and hadn't slept in days.

"I'm Remus Lupin," the boy said shakily.

"Oh, hello," Felicia said, and began talking rapidly to Lily.

"Hey, Remus, do you know those two?" Felicia said pointing to a couple of boys, who were jumping up and down and looked as if they were singing. But, because the window was closed, they couldn't hear if they were.

Remus cautiously looked out the window, and to his horror, he did know them. He would recognize those two anywhere. James, with his unruly black hair, and Sirius with that ridiculous grin.

"No, I've never seen them before," he finally answered. But just at that moment, Felicia had opened the window, and yelled out, "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, hello, we haven't met, but I'm Sirius Black, and this is my friend James," The one with a goofy smile said.

"Remus! How nice to see you Ole Chap!" The one called "James" said.

"I thought you didn't know them," Lily said with a laugh.

"I tried," Remus mumbled glumly shaking his head.

"Remus Buddy! Can we join you?" Sirius yelled. It had begun to rain, and they were getting wet.

"N-" Remus started but Felicia had already said, "Sure! Hurry up!"

"Oh great. I sure hope you know what you're getting yourself into," Remus warned.

"They can't be that ba-" she had spoken too soon. The two boys opened the door and ran in, hastily closing the door behind him.

"Do I even want to know?" Lily asked looking at the smirks on the two boys' faces.

"No," James replied and took a seat, Sirius following suit.

'These are going to be a long seven years,' Lily thought to herself as the two boys began to plot something dreadful.

"Hey do you see those weird horse things?" James asked. He, Sirius and Remus had just gotten off the train and were looking at the carriages that take second year and up up to the castle.

"What horse things? " Remus asked.

"Carriages pulled by nothing how cool!" Sirius said.

"But their not pulled by nothing, there's weird horses there don't you see 'em?" James asked again.

"No," said Remus sounding very concerned.

"Hey, if he sees horses I believe him!" Sirius yelled, "If they're really there, go ride one."

"Fine I will!" James said and walked over to a carriage, careful not to be seen by anyone, and touched the hose. It looked at him with its cold eyes, and growled at him.

James ran away screaming. Sirius and Remus thought he had completely lost it and laughed hysterically.

"What was that about?" Lily asked.

"Uh, Well," James started, but was cut off by Sirius.

"Well, We told him to ride his "imaginary" horses, and he got scared and ran away."

"Are you serious?" Felicia asked having little fits of laughter.

"Of course I'm Sirius who else would I be?" Sirius asked stupidly.

"Haha, Now, let's go get into a boat before they leave without us!" Lily suggested.

"Oh no! We're too late!"


	3. Chapter Three

"What are we going to do now?" Lily asked. The five of them looked around for a solution, but only Remus had an idea.

"Let's ride the carriages with the "imaginary horses," he suggested.

"Ok, as long as I don't have to go near them," James said with a look of mild fear.

Everyone laughed at this, but decided it was for the best. They ran, and were about to climb in the last one when they realized there were only three seats in that one. So the girls went to the second to last one, and climbed in.

"Aren't you two first years?" A girl with long reddish brown hair asked. She was sitting with two other girls. One with Golden blonde hair, and the other with black.

"Uh, No?" Felicia answered, looking at the girls so see if they believed her.

"You sure about that?" the girl with black hair asked.

"Ok, we're first years, we missed the boats, and we're just trying to get up to the castle," Lily poured out.

"Well that's not so bad, come on in," the one with blonde hair answered.

The girls introduced themselves as Danielle (brownish-blonde), Nicky (black), and Carly (blonde).

It was quite a bumpy ride up to the castle. The five girls talked for the most part, but the older girls seemed to keep to themselves. It turned out that they were all second years, and in Gryffindor, except for Carly who was in Ravenclaw. And then poor Nicky was James' sister. Boy Lily and Felicia felt bad for her.

When they made it up to the castle, Danielle and Nicky took the Lily and Felicia into the Hall where the first years would await to be sorted.

"Where are the boys?" Lily asked as she and Felicia scanned the crowd of first years.

"I don't know, you don't think they got lost do you?" Felicia asked.

When the boys got into their carriage, no one even took notice. There was a boy sitting in a corner reading a magazine, a girl fixing her hair, and a girl with almost white hair, just staring out the window.

"Why do you think first years take the boats? This is SOO much more fun!" Sirius said.

"I don't know," Remus replied. He was engulfed in his book, and wasn't really paying attention.

In the mean time, James had his head out the window, and was watching the "horses". He got a little closer, and almost touched it when, it snapped at him.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! It's trying to eat me!" he yelled. Remus and Sirius burst out laughing. The boy reading a magazine merely looked over his magazine at them, and shook his head.

When they arrived at the castle, there was a sea of people trying to get in. James and Sirius just followed the crowd into the Great Hall and took a seat next to the boy who was reading a magazine on the carriage ride.

"I wonder where the girls are. Do you think they got lost?" Remus asked. He was looking around, and didn't see any other first years, and began to get a bit worried.

"James, what are you doing--?" Nicky started but was cut off by Sirius.

"Where's the food I'm starving?"

"Uh, Guys?" Danielle started but this time was cut off by James.

"Shush, we're looking for our friends."

"We would like to begin the sorting now!" Professor McGonnagal said. She led a group of first years in, but the three boys took no notice. They were too busy trying to figure out where the food was.

After the Sorting Hat sang its song, the sorting began.

"Adams, Michelle," McGonnagal said, and I girl with sandy hair climbed onto the stool.

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bark, Nick!"

"Oh, look it's that kid nick!" James whispered to Sirius.

"Hi Nick!" Sirius yelled, and the Hall went silent. Nick just looked at him and shook his head.

"I wonder what's up his but?" James asked.

"Uh, Guys? I think we should-" Remus started but got cut off by James.

"Shush, we want to listen!"

"Black, Bellatrix!"

"Trixie! Hi!" Sirius yelled out once more.

"Slytherin!"

"I hope you don't end up-" James started.

"Black, Sirius!"

"How do you know my name?" Sirius yelled as he stood up.

"How does she know my name?" he whispered to James. James just shrugged.

"Are you a spy? " Sirius asked.

"Go up and sit on the stool!" The magazine boy whispered.

"I am not going near that spy! She could kidnap me!" Sirius yelled and ran out of the Great Hall.

"Um, Next! Blue, Sean!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Carson, Jem!"

Jem was a muggle born, but knew more than most wizards or witches knew. She loved to read, and observe things.

"Gryffindor!"

"Cast, Jesenia!"

Jesenia had brown hair and brown eyes. She and Keely Smith were inseparable, and were like sisters.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Chang, Jen!"

Jen was very pretty. She had long black hair, as straight as a board, and dark eyes too. Although she normally did really well in school, she hated it more than anyone.

"Gryffindor!"

"I wonder where Sirius went?" Remus asked as Lily was sorted into Gryffindor, and took the seat next to him.

"Guys, you haven't been sorted yet, why are you sitting here?" Lily asked..

"Well, we just followed him," Remus said and pointed to the Magazine boy.

"My name is Ricky, and I thought you three were first years. What are you doing here?" The magazine boy said.

"Well," James started in went into the weird little story.

"Potter, James!"

"That's me!" James said and took his seat under the hat.

"Gryffindor!"

James came back to Gryffindor table, and sat with his friends, although Sirius was still missing.

"Psst, guys!" Sirius whispered. He was hiding under the table.

"I'm hiding from the spy!"

"Sirius you idiot! She knew your name because it was on her list, along with everyone else's," Remus said.

"How does she have time to spy on everyone?" Sirius asked dumbly.

"Just get up there!"

Sirius walked up to McGonnagal, and whispered in her ear. She silently chuckled, and then said, "Black, Sirius!"

He sat of the stool, still watching McGonnagal carefully.

"Gryffindor!" the hat yelled, and Sirius was very proud. He looked over at Bellatrix, his cousin, and almost jumped for joy at the look on her face.

"Ridley, Nicole!"

"Hufflepuff!" and a girl with loose blonde pigtails walked over to the Hufflepuff, and joined her friends.

"Rivers, Jessica!"

A girl with brown hair in a high ponytail, and dull green eyes walked up to the stool.

"Slytherin.

"Rocks, Felicia!"

Felicia walked proudly up to the stool, and took a seat. She was expected to be put into Ravenclaw like the rest of her family, but instead, the hat yelled, "Gryffindor!"

Felicia happily walked over to the Gryffindor table and took the seat next to Lily.

"Smith, Keely!"

Keely, with her long blond hair, and sparkling blue eyes, sat on the stool, and was extremely happy when the hat yelled, "Ravenclaw!"

"She's really gossipy," Felicia whispered to Lily.

"Are you serious?" Lily answered with sarcasm. She wasn't one for gossip herself.

"Vinewood, Evelyn!"

Danielle's little sister shakily took her seat on the stool. She was twirling the already curled tip of her hair out of nervousness. Her brown eyes wide with fear.

"Hufflepuff!"

Evelyn sadly walked over to the Hufflepuff table glancing at her sister every couple steps.

"Poor Evelyn," Nicky whispered. Her younger brother had been placed in her house, and she couldn't stand him, but Danielle and Evelyn were close, so she felt bad.

"And last is, Whit, Stephanie!"

A girl with light brown and dark brown eyes, happily skipped up to the stool.

"Ravenclaw!"

"Where is the food?" Sirius complained.

"Let the feast begin!"


	4. Chapter Four

Lily was walking down her street. She knew it all too well; after all she had probably walked it almost everyday of her life. Anyway, she walked down the street; passed Mrs. Johansson's, past the Carson's and then she came to a house she knew only too well.

She turned and walked up the little path towards the house. When she made it all the way up, she opened the familiar red door, and walked up the stairs.

"Hello Lily," a voice said from behind her. She was now in his room.

"Bobby," Lily whispered. She was so nervous. She had known him forever, Bobby Nelson. Her mom had been friends with his mother for years, so she had spent a lot of time with him, but secretly, she loved him. She had had a crush on him since she was seven, and only Felicia knew that.

"What's this –" Lily started, but Bobby cut her off with a kiss. It was passionate, but delicate. Lily reached up and entangled her fingers in his blonde hair.

"I love y—"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Lily what the heck is wrong?" Felicia asked sleepily. Lily went to look over at her, but all she saw was her bed. She looked up a bit and saw that she had fallen out of bed, which explains her scream.

"Just had a dream. A good one at that, and then I had to fall and end it," Lily complained as she climbed back into bed. Her watch only read 5:48.

"Go back to bed Lils," Felicia said before rolling over.

"Easy for her to say," Lily mumbled. She decided to write in her new Diary, after all that was what it was for.

She opened up to the first page and began to write:

_Dear Diary,_

_This is Lily! My old Diary kinda fell apart, so here I am. Anyway, I just had this dream about Bobby Nelson. I've known him forever, but I have this HUGE crush on him. But every year he goes away to this dumb boarding school, maybe by the time I get home from Hogwarts, he'll be back. Oh he is so cute! I miss him so much, I mean I know he's a year older than me, but I don't mind that._

_Well, I'm going to go downstairs to see if anyone's up yet._

_Bye! I'll write back soon!_

_Lily_

Lily closed her little pink book, and began to creep across the room. She gently opened the door, and continued down the steps. But half way down, she heard something, and stopped.

She assumed it was nothing, and continued down, but stopped once again when she saw a shadow in the common room.

"Who's there?" someone said from the common room. Lily cautiously walked down the remaining three steps.

"It's just me, Lily," she said innocently.

"Oh, the first year, come on. I don't bite," the person said.

Lily walked into the room, and was relieved to see Danielle sitting there with a book, _On The Beach_, By Neville Shute.

"Oh, hello again," Lily said taking the seat next to her.

"What are you doing up so early?" Danielle asked looking up from her book.

"Oh, I fell out of bed, and then couldn't get back to sleep," Lily replied looking into the fire.

"Oh, am I interrupting anything?" a voice said from the stairway.

"No, we're just having a little party at five of six in the morning," Danielle replied knowing exactly who it was.

A moment later, Nicky took a seat across from Danielle, and Lily.

"So, do you really have to live with James? I mean that seems like a cruel and unusual punishment," Lily asked Nicky. Nicky just smiled at this looking around.

"Would you believe I'm the reason he's like that?" Nicky laughed.

"How?" Lily asked in amazement. Danielle had heard this story so many times she could probably recite the whole story, so she just kept reading her book.

"Well when he was about six, he had this weird obsession with dark arts, so I took is fascination from that, and put it towards pranks," Nicky continued.

"Wow, but I have to say, I guess I'd rather have this James than a Slytherin version of him," Lily said with a bit of a laugh, but she still thought it was a bit weird.

"You obviously haven't been on the receiving end of one of his pranks yet have you?" Danielle asked not looking up from her book.

"Uh, no. I've just seen the really annoying obnoxious version of him," Lily said.

"Well be warned, you may wish for the Slytherin James after one of his and Sirius' pranks," Danielle warned.

"Ok," Lily said still not really believing them. She thought they were just trying to scare her. Oh how wrong she was.

"I think I'm going to go take a shower, before everyone gets up," Lily said and walked up to her room.

"You think she believed me?" Nicky asked once she was sure Lily was up the stairs.

"Nah, No one does. Why do you still tell that ridiculous story about James and dark arts?" Danielle asked still not looking up from her book.

"Lily! Hurry Up in there!" Jem Carson yelled. Lily had been in the shower for almost an hour, and Jem still wasn't even ready.

"She never takes this long. She must be thinking about something," Felicia stated.

"Or someone," Jen Chang added with a smile. She was brushing her long black hair, and attempting to pull it into a high ponytail.

"Shut it!" Felicia said and through her pillow at Jen. Causing Jen's already messed up hair to get even worse. Then there was Felicia who had been trying to make her bed for the last ten minutes, with no prevail whatsoever.

"Lily!" Jem yelled again, but then the door opened and out walked Lily calm as can be.

"What's all the commotion about?" Lily asked as she towel dried her messy hair.

Jem just snorted and took to the bathroom.

"Where's my skirt?" Jen asked and began digging through her trunk.

After Felicia finally got done her bed, and both she and Lily were ready, the two began down to breakfast.

"Err, do we know which way the Great Hall is?" Lily asked once they were out of the common room.

"That way," the Picture of the Fat Lady told them pointing down the hall.

"Thanks," Felicia said and began to run down the hall. Because Lily had taken so long, Felicia was worried they would miss breakfast.

"Now where?" Lily asked looking around. Too bad they had to run into of all people, Ricky. He was a second year Gryffindor, but he loved causing trouble.

"You see, you go all the way down to the end of that hall, stand on your head, spin around three times, and then hop up and down five times," he said.

"We didn't have to do that last night," Felicia said looking at him cautiously.

"Well, before you got there, Professor Minnie, McGonnagal had to do it, and what a funny sight that was!" Ricky said with a laugh.

"Well if it gets us to breakfast, let's do it," Felicia said.

"Ricky! I can't believe you did that again!" came Danielle's irritated voice.

"But-I-couldn't-resist!" Ricky said in between laughs.

Lily and Felicia just stood there dumbfounded.

"Alright! That makes the fifth time this morning!" James yelled. He had been standing a little farther back than Ricky, along with Sirius.

"You did it five times!" Danielle yelled, "I should turn you in!"

"Oh Goody! More for my detention record!" Ricky said with a smile.

"Detention record?" Sirius questioned with a glint in his dark eyes.

"Oh yea, I'm trying to beat the all around detention record set in 1892 by Kenneth Martin himself," Ricky said with a smile.

"Wow, how many you got so far?" James asked in awe.

"231," Ricky replied with a slight grin.

"You say that like your proud," Danielle lectured.

"That's cause I am," Ricky replied with an even bigger smile.

"You are so infuriating," Danielle said and stormed off. Lily and Felicia looked at each other, and then followed after her.

"I will never understand her," Sirius said with a laugh.

"Yes you will, it just takes time," Ricky said and walked off to the real Great Hall.

"Carly! Over here!" Danielle yelled. She, Nicky, Felicia, and Lily were sitting at the end of Gryffindor table, waiting for the mail to arrive. Danielle had calmed down a bit, and was waiting for Carly to come over.

"Alright, calm down," Carly said as she took a seat next to Felicia.

"So what's shaken'?" Carly asked. She was a little goofy in the morning, but after being up for about an hour, she was fine.

"Nothing," Nicky replied. Lily and Felicia were taking a good look around the Great Hall. There was a shy looking girl with bright blue hair, there were a bunch of mean looking students over at the Slytherin table and--

"Hey Lily, doesn't he look familiar?" Felicia said pointing to a boy with blonde hair and icy blue eyes.

"Oh my god, you don't think it's—" Lily started.

"—It's Bobby!" Felicia yelled out.

"Who's Bobby?" Nicky asked looking around.

"That boy over there," Felicia said.

"Oh yeah, Bobby Nelson," Carly said like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"You know him?" Felicia asked.

"Yea, he's a second year too, only he's in Ravenclaw with me," Carly replied.

"How do you know him?" Danielle asked.

"Well," Lily started and went into the short story, purposely leaving out the part about her crush.

"So you like him," Danielle accused.

"What? I never said that," Lily yelled.

"But you were thinking it," Nicky said with a smile.

"I was not!" Lily yelled.

"Hey Bobby!" Carly yelled. He turned around and after he saw who called him, he walked over to the table.

"What do you want?" he asked as he got closer.

"You know her?" Carly said motioning to the red head.

"Oh, Hey Lils!" Bobby said, "What are you doing here? You're a witch? Who knew?"

"Hey Bobby," Lily said shakily.

"Ok, Class. The potion should be almost done," Professor Casey said. She was a woman of about 23 with flowing blonde hair. She had to be the nicest teacher at Hogwarts. She would let almost anyone off of a punishment, and hardly ever gave out detentions. Unless of course they had something to do with emotions. That how Ricky got about 50 of his detentions, from upsetting students in front of her.

Of course this class wasn't exactly ordinary. It was a mix of First and Second Years Gryffindor and Slytherin. They were all working in pairs. There was Lily and Felicia, Danielle and Nicky, James and Sirius, Remus and some other boy, and Severus Snape working along the side of a second year Slytherin by the name of Laurren Moore.

Anyway, the class was working on a simple sleeping potion, which according to the directions should be glowing purple. Across the dungeon many shades of purple could be seen, along with a bright yellow.

"Ms. Moore, what happened?" Professor Casey asked Laurren.

"I don't know, I could have sworn I did it right, oh I'm just no good at this," Laurren rambled on before starting to cry over her yellow potion.

"There, there maybe Mr. Snape accidentally dropped something," Casey suggested.

"I did no such thing!" Snape yelled out.

"Detention, for upsetting a poor student," Casey said, "Class dismissed."

"Laurren dear, would like you some tea?"

"Sure Professor," Laurren managed to say in between imaginary sniffles.

"Can you believe her?" Danielle whispered to Nicky as they walked out of the class.

"She is such a fake, and it's a shame poor Snape had detention for nothing," Nicky replied.

"Do you know that girl?" Lily asked as she and Felicia came up behind the older girls.

"Ren? Oh yeah," Danielle replied with a bit of bitterness in her voice.

"Let's just get to lunch," Nicky replied and steered the group towards the Great Hall.

After they had eaten, Lily realized she didn't have her Transfiguration book, and that was her next class. So she headed back to the Common Room alone. Little did she know someone was following her.

"On her way back, we'll get her."

Lily ran up to her dormitory, and began looking for her book.

"It's around here somewhere," she mumbled to herself as she went through her trunk.

Once she finally managed to find her book, she left her dormitory and made her way down to the common room.

She walked out the portrait hole, and began walking down the hallway. She was about to turn the corner when something hit her in the back of the head. She turned around and saw that a crumpled up piece of paper lay on the floor.

She looked around to see who had thrown it. But as she turned around, another one hit her in the back of the head. She turned around quickly, but once again saw no one.

She continued down the hallway, but after a bit, more and more crumpled paper began coming. Apparently someone had bewitched them to follow her around and hit her over and over again.

Lily, very upset that someone would do this, ran towards the Great Hall hoping that Danielle and Nicky were still there.

But, of course, why would they be there when she needed them. So she started towards the Transfiguration room.. Perhaps Professor McGonnagal would help her.

"Professor," she started trying to hold back the tears, "Someone charmed these to hit me."

"My, my not having a good day are we?" The professor said and stopped the paper balls. Lily looked at her, and then made her way to her seat. On her way she couldn't help but notice two particular boys high fivng at the look on her face.

After class, Lily went out to sit by the lake. She sat under a huge oak right by the edge of the water. She took out her bright pink diary and began to write again.

_Dear Diary,_

_It's just me again. Today after lunch, I went back to the dorm to get my Transfiguration book, and "someone" bewitched all these crumpled up papers to fly at me. I was so upset, and then after Professor McGonnagal helped me, I saw Black and Potter giving each other high-fives. I can't believe them, but then again they look up to this second year, Ricky I think his name is. He's even worse than the two of them. But these two older girls, Danielle and Nicky seem to be really nice. They help me and Felicia out a lot, and Danielle seems to like yelling at Ricky for his dumb ideas._

_Well someone seems to be coming over to me, so I'm going to go now, I'll write back later._

_Lily_

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that my sister always told me about this little spot. I didn't mean to interrupt or anything," a girl with dark brown hair, and light brown eyes asked. Lily recognized her from the sorting the previous night, but couldn't remember her name.

"Oh, no it's ok," Lily replied, "I'm Lily. What's your name?"

"I'm Evelyn, I think you know my sister, Danielle," the girl replied and took a seat next to Lily.

"Oh, yea She's nice," Lily replied trying to make conversation, "What house are you in?"

"I'm in Hufflepuff. I wanted to be in Gryffindor like my sister, but instead I'm in stupid Hufflepuff."

"Well, Hufflepuff isn't that bad. You could have ended up in Slytherin," Lily said trying to stay on the bright side.

"Yeah, if you say so," Evelyn said looking at the lake.

* * *

A/N; sorry it took so long. School is crazy right now, but I'm trying. If you have any suggestions, or requests, either put it in a review, or email me at angelsupersissy at msn dot com.

Please review! That's what motivates me and if I don't have motivation, I don't write lol well please REVIEW

DaNiElLe


	5. Chapter Five

It had been about a week since the arrival at Hogwarts. Everything seemed fine, unless you knew better. On this one particularly strange night, Danielle, Nicky, Lily, Felicia and poor Remus were sitting in the squashy arm chairs around the fire. The girls were having fun doing hair and nails… you know, girl things. But poor Remus was sitting there watching them with wide eyes. Meanwhile James and Sirius were off worshipping Ricky somewhere. Remus hated going along on those _expeditions._

"Is Ricky _always _like that?" Lily asked Danielle, as she finished braiding her hair.

"Yea. You get used to it after a while. Espeicially him and _Miss Know It All _over here fighting," Nicky replied with a laugh. She was experimenting with her hair, and making it a rainbow of different colors.

"Thanks Nicole," Danielle replied sarcastically.

"No problem," Nicky replied with her "light up a room" smile.

But at the moment, everyone's attention became directed at the portrait hole as Sirius walked through.

"Where's James?" Remus asked jumping up from his place on the couch. He couldn't wait to get away from all of these girls.

Sirius just shushed Remus, and then took a seat next to him.

"Yea, where _is _my darling brother?" Nicky added, her hair now purple.

"And _where _is Ricky?" Danielle said sounding extremely nosy.

"And who are you? His mother?" Sirius questioned.

Danielle gave him a death glare, and he shut his mouth.

And then, the door opened once more, and in walked Ricky and James.

"That was _awesome!_ Did you see his face?" Ricky was bragging but stopped when he saw everyone watching them.

"_What _was so awesome?" Danielle asked glaring at him.

"I think I'll go to bed now," Ricky said and ran up the stairs to bed.

&--&--&

"Evelyn! Over here!" Lily yelled across the Great Hall as she watched Evelyn take a seat by herself at the Hufflepuff table.

"Who is that?" Felicia asked. She and Lily were sitting by themselves for once.

"Danielle's sister. She's really nice," Lily replied as Evelyn made her way over to the girls.

As Evelyn took a seat, Lily and Felicia noticed that it was awfully quiet, and that two people were missing.

"Has anyone seen Ricky?" James asked as him and Sirius sat down.

"No. Have you seen my sister?" Evelyn asked.

"I bet they're together," Sirius said out of nowhere.

"Nah… Danielle's smarter than that," Lily said. And to her surprise, It wasn't Sirius, or even James, that answered her.

" I wouldn't bet on it," Evelyn said quietly.

"Hey, What's that supposed to mean?" Felicia asked.

"Nothing."

&--&--&

Okay…this is all I have so far…. I will finish the chapter and put the rest up then…but now I just wanted to give u _something _… and please read my new story **Charm Bracelet.** It's cute..and I hope u will like it!

Danielle


End file.
